To be like you
by ChipmunksRule4ever
Summary: It's a perfect day at the Seville's until one of Simon's experiments goes horribly wrong and the consequences are far from usual. Now he'll have the chance to look at the world from a different perspective, from a girl's perspective! He will learn to understand girls better. More precise, understand Jeanette better. Most of all, he'll discover a new meaning for "To be like you"
1. KA-BOOM!

**Okay, now you must be thinking: "What is CR4ever doing? he's updating 2 stories at once!" okay, whatever. I know I like to only write a one story at a time but I figured this was just too good to be kept hidden from you. Here you go then, I hope you'll have at least as fun in reading this as you had in unstoppable OR, even better if you're a new reader, just have the time of your life with this and oh... just a little note which all of us authors like to add: **

**REVIEW PLEASE! (If you're new, you can review a story by clicking the blue button at the end of the story, it's completely free and will make all authors extremely happy if you do)  
**

**I have a pretty good feeling about this, Read on!  
**

**To be like you (prologue)  
**

Ahh, a perfect autumn weather, a small breeze running through the already yellow leaves of the oaks and other trees. Only a few birds are chirping in the trees, just waiting to fly off to a warmer place or maybe stay here and endure the coldness of the winter months in America.

LA, California, It was a normal day in the Seville household... or at least it was normal for them...

In the kitchen, Eleanor was trying to teach Brittany how to cook with very little success. She was always complaining about how her paws would get dirty, nails would be broken or she'd have to lift something heavier than a lipstick tube so practically Eleanor was cooking alone, Brittany only watching... or.. maybe just staring at her perfect nails while she cooked.

In the living room, Jeanette was trying to focus on a book about rainforests when meanwhile Theodore was eagerly watching cartoons on the TV, careful not to disturb Jeanette by a too loud sound, but yet keeping the TV loud enough for him to hear all the splendid sound-effects of the animated cartoons.

Simon was also doing his daily thing, a research in the basement about something nobody else of the chipmunks knew about, not even Jeanette, the smartest chipette and the closest friend of Simon.

Everything seemed to be fine.. except...

"AAAALLLLVVIIIIIINNNNNNN!" echoed the furious voice of Dave Seville all around the house, possibly the entire neighborhood as he was chasing the oldest and the wildest chipmunk, Alvin, all around the house.

"Ugh, what has he done NOW" Brittany groaned in a bored matter, not even bothering to take her look off her pink-painted nails.**  
**

The answer didn't need to be waited too long until Alvin already raced through the kitchen, Dave right on his tail, literally.

"Alvin! get back here!" Dave shouted again as Alvin jumped out of his reach, in a cupboard that was briefly open. "Ohh, you're in a big trouble young man, I got you now!" He continued, stuffing his hand in the cupboard but soon screaming in pain and pulling it out, his hand bleeding just a tiny bit.  
"Alvin! that's it! You bit me! you're SO grounded for a year, SO grounded!"

"Not until you catch me, big guy!" Alvin screamed, jumping out of the cupboard and on Dave's head, continuing the motion by jumping on the table where Brittany was on, grabbing her arms and holding her as his human... Chipmunk shield.

"Alvin! let go of me!" Brittany screamed, struggling to free from Alvin's tight grip.

"Alvin, let go of her" Dave also commanded, strictly as an army general.

"Uhh... ahh... " Alvin only said, looking around him and searching for a place to run but as he did, he lost focus and Brittany removed one arm from his grip, turned around and slapped him right on the left cheek, making him lose his grip on her other arm too.

At the same time Brittany was freed, Dave lunged forward, trying to reach for Alvin.

"Yikes!"

* * *

"Man.. what is all that racket upstairs!" Simon groaned and wiped his glasses with the edge of his small lab coat.

"AAAALLLVVIIIINNNN!"

"Yep, thanks for clearing Dave" He said and returned to his experiment, holding a small vial in his left paw and picking up another in his right one. "Careful now Simon..." he said to himself, holding his breath and tilting the other vial on top of the other, carefully letting only two drops of liquid drop from a vial to another and as soon as it did so, the potion changed color.

"Ahh, success!" he sighed in relief, placing the now unnecessary vial on the small table in front of him. "What I only need now is a one good drop of basic water..." he said, picking up a pipette filled with clear, distilled water. "Only one drop of this and..."

"SI! Help me out here!" Was heard the ear wrenching sound of Alvin, screaming on top of the staircase to the basement.

"Alvin, you know you can't come here during my research!" Simon shouted, furiously looking at Alvin's direction

"Yeah, I know but this time I have to make an exception, Aaarrgh!" Alvin screamed and nearly threw himself down the stairs as Dave appeared behind his back.

"Si, help me hide in here!" Alvin shouted again, looking for a place to hide in the massive basement, not to avail.

At the same time, Dave also had come down the stairs and was now chasing Alvin who was still desperately looking for something or somewhere to hide.

"Ugh, Alvin what did you even do now..." Simon groaned in annoyance of his interrupted project.

"He broke that little glass statue Aunt Jackie gave to me last Christmas!" Dave yelled, facing Simon this time and Alvin thought he got his chance to flee so he started running towards Simon, Dave turning his head to where Alvin had been a second ago but wasn't anymore.

"Alvin! get back here!" Dave shouted once again, scaring the guts out of him and making him run even faster to the stairs that led to the ground floor. He just had to pass Simon first.

"Breaking that was not my intention! Sorry Si!" Alvin rapidly shouted, closing up to Simon and hopping over his working desk, his tail slightly touching the vials on the table and knocking a few of them down and then making his way up the stairs, Dave following behind.

"I'm sorry Simon, I hope we didn't disturb you too much! AALLVVIIINNN!" *slam!* Dave shouted, slamming shut the door to the basement.

"Ugh..." Simon sighed, looking at the destruction Alvin had made on his table. At least he had been holding the two most precious vials for his experiment so Alvin hadn't knocked them down.

All the failed experiments, lying on the table with the ones which were just created as a base of an experiment, all mixed up, combining to a purple, steaming liquid all across the table.

"It's so going to take ages to clean this all up! Yeah, thanks a lot Alvin..." Simon said to himself, taking a small step to the left in the intention of grabbing the first broken vial to his paw but then his other foot made contact with something wet on the floor... friction-free.

Simon slipped big time, trying to hold on to his precious vials but failing as he decided to ease up the fall for himself instead of for the bottles, his paws releasing from the vials and making contact with the ground just before Simon's head would have hit it.

He turned around, waiting to see another 2 broken vials on the floor but fortunately for him, he had dropped them just the right time so they were wobbling on the edge of the table. Simon sighed in relief as he slowly stood up and looked at his intact vials. "Another weekend's work saved!" He cheered in his mind but then the same liquid that had made him fall the first time struck again, making him slip for a second time but this time he was able to hold his balance, waving his arms around like crazy and accidentally knocking down those two vials that had been the most important for him, letting the liquid that was inside mix with the ones already on the table.

"Uh-oh" Simon said as he regained his balance and right after that...

**BOOM!**

* * *

**Okay, I just posted this to see if it gets some attention and reviews, if not, I will put it on hold and continue with freezing fire but if it gets enough reviews, I might write this as my main story as this is the AATC archive, not an OC archive to be exact so this would then become my main priority story, again, depending on the number of reviews.  
**

**This time I'm going to keep it short. It IS the prologue so it doesn't have to be as long for you guys but the other chaps will be longer. Anyway, what do you think happened to Simon? did he die?!**

**CR4ever, OUT! and remember to review this story and spread the word about it, let's make it a hit together! I would do the same to you guys...  
**


	2. The shock of my life

**I had this HUGE burst of inspiration one night and that's when I wrote these 2 first chapters. I'm already starting to like it more than unstoppable, I just hope you like it too. BTW, I meant to update yesterday but... I remembered something else so here you go, chap 2 of the will be hit story, To be like you! READ ON!  
**

******Dear Simonettefan, I'm sorry but the time for Simonette love will be very late in this story, just bear on until that please. Otherwise thanks for the review and please keep them going if you please.  
**

**To be like you**

**Simon's POV  
**

The explosion... explosion... That's what came first to my head as I began to regain my consciousness, slowly fluttering my eyes open and rubbing them with my sore paws.

Apparently the failed liquid experiments with the newest one caused an enormous explosion, I wonder why though. Maybe I created some sort of a new explosion type. That wasn't my intention though. I only tried making a potion which would make me less shy and so on more attractive in Jeanette's eyes... sigh, maybe I'm just destined to fail with girls.

Currently my ears are ringing like mad and my vision is far from clear, my glasses having slight cracks to them and even my normal bad vision hasn't gained it's full potential yet. I don't think I've broken any bones which is a miracle considering I'm a chipmunk and my bones are not too thick to be exact. Although my other senses are briefly corrupted, I could still smell the smell of smoke coming off me and especially my lab coat so I yanked it off, leaving on my blue hoodie.

The blast wave of the explosion smacked me straight to the opposite wall with such force it was enough to make me lose my consciousness but still it was light enough to prevent me from getting any massive injuries . I don't really know how much time has passed when I've been out cold. Maybe seconds, minutes... hours... no, not hours. The other ones would be here already.

And just for the answer to that, I could hear a brief knock coming from the door *knock, knock, knock* "Simon, are you okay in there! We heard an explosion. Not that it would be_ unordinary_ but are you fine in there!" A voice, although a weak one because of my ringing ears, that clearly belonged to Dave was heard behind the door of the basement.

Not unordinary? Is he saying I like to blow things up!? It's not like I'm trying to make explosions, it's just usually Alvin's fault, just like now. He made me drop those vials! He was the one who dropped the vials that made me drop my vials! I could scream his name like Dave but my throat feels a little odd so I figured I could let it wait for a better time.

"I-I'm okay Dave" I tried shouting with little success because my voice was so hoarse.

"Are you sure Simon? You don't sound too okay" He replied, not even bothering to open the door and good so. I'll have to clean up this mess before he'll see it. Otherwise he might ban the basement from me, so on preventing me from making my experiments.

"I'm fine Dave, trust me. It's nothing you should be worried about!" I shouted again, now with a voice that sounded a little more like my regular high-pitched voice... maybe a bit too high-pitched though. Oh well, it's probably because of the explosion or maybe I just didn't hear correctly with my ears still ringing a little. Yeah, that's got to be it.

"Okay then, but if there's something you need, just call me!" Dave shouted again, clearly walking out from the door and based on the steps above me, heading to the living room.

"Sure thing Dave" I shouted again, although it was no use anymore, grabbing my throat with my left paw. This squeaky voice has better go away soon. It'll make me look like a moron in everyone's eyes.

I slowly stood up, holding my head as it felt a little dizzy. Very understandable after such a blast and as I held my head, I realized I could also feel a large bump on it, maybe, and most likely from hitting the wall. Some of my hair also fell in my paw, making me wonder if my hair had burnt badly in the explosion.

I finally fixed my now broken glasses and took a careful step forward but for my surprise, my legs carried my weight just perfectly and my balance was actually even better than before. To be honest, I feel a bit lighter as well. I'm not wearing my lab coat anymore though, it must be it. The coat had holes to it, ripped by the flames from the blow so I had taken it off almost instantly when I woke up.

I walked all the way to the desk where the explosion had occured and decided to check all my vital signs, leaning to the table for support. Pulse, okay. Breathing, just natural, maybe even easier than before. Oh well, at least the air is now free from the chemicals so it's understandable. Eye movement, normal, nothing to be worried about. Though I still can't see without glasses. I guess it's wishful thinking that the explosion had given me the ability to see without them, but it's always worth a shot to try.

Once I had checked most of my vital functions, I glimpsed at the table, measuring the scale of destruction caused by the big blast and blast wave. Uhh, all the glass lying around, reflecting my image on them. I grabbed one of the biggest pieces and used it as a pretty poor mirror. I think my face looks a bit different... But then again, it's all black from the dust and other stuff caused by.. you know what.

"That reminds me... Shower" I said to myself again, looking up to the door to the basement. If nothing's wrong in me, I might as well take a shower to clean myself up. I'll allow it to myself after just being rescued by a miracle.

I made my way to the door, hopping up the stairs with so much ease that I actually thought I had gained superpowers during the blast but nothing like that could ever happen to a nerd like me. I carefully opened the door, jumping on it's handle, pressing it down, using my body weight and momentum for my advantage.

I suppose Dave had already caught Alvin since I could hear their voices in the living room, Dave especially sounding very strict about it. I walked past our room which we still shared with the chipettes since Dave thought we do just fine with them and either way, he didn't have much space in the house anyway. We DO come along with the chipettes so it wasn't that bad to share a room with them... unless for Alvin and Brittany of course. For the first two days they were nearly all lovey-dovey on each other, chatting and allowing themselves to sit together but after the first argument... uhh... they've been fighting ever since and still can't bear each other in the same room.

Dave, as the gentleman he is, said Alvin could sleep in the living room, allowing Brittany to sleep in her own bed and in peace. Alvin got a little scared of losing his own bed so he forced himself to bear her through every night but there's still minor arguments every now and then. Bottom line, I think they still like each other, maybe even more than that actually.

I reached the shower in a few seconds, just ripping my shirt off and tossing it into the corner of the room, also taking off my dirty and broken glasses and hopping on the edge of the sink, twisting the tap so the water started pouring down from it, steaming hot, just as I like it.

After testing the heat of the water, I stepped under it, savoring it for a few seconds and then instantly starting to rub off the dirt on my body, slowly revealing my short yet soft dark chocolate colored fur.

As I thought all the dirt had come off, I stayed in the shower for a few seconds, again savoring the relaxing effect of warm running water on my fur but after those few seconds, I stepped out, closing the tap and grabbing my custom made blue chipmunk sized towel from the custom made towel racket.

I stepped in front of a mirror, taking a drop of gel in my paws and gently adding it to my hair which wasn't actually burnt in the explosion although... it seemed a bit longer. I stirred my eyes for a moment but then I realized I still didn't have my glasses on so I reached for them, placing them on the bridge of my nose and adjusting them to the spot where I like them the most. The eyesight wasn't the best with the broken glasses but at least I could see my face's features as I examined them close to a mirror.

I could see my image pretty good, although the mirror was a little steamy from the heat that was coming from me, the face's features could still be seen clearly. I was right, my hair IS a little longer. Not much but a little but that's not the only thing on my face that looks a little different. My nose looks like it has been narrowed and more... pink. Also my eyelashes seem a bit longer than before. My cheekbones are bit bit more pointy and not as "masculine" as before

Is this all an illusion? just a side-effect of the blow? Is my vision gotten even worse than before? were the first thought that raced through my head but when I lifted my paws to touch my face, I could feel the difference with them as well so it couldn't be an illusion.

Just from the growing interest, I took a few steps back from the mirror and looked at my full image. Please, let it be normal, I thought to myself and braced myself to look into the mirror but the thing I saw was way other than what I had expected. as I took a closer look, I could see my whole body changed. Not just some minor details but the whole body in total. The curves were in completely different places like on my waist, bottom and.. ahem... chest.

At this point, I started freaking out but as a scientist, I decided to prove it with a final test so I grabbed the towel on my waist, pulled it out a little and looked in it. The surprise was something I've never experienced before and the first reaction for me was a very unscientific...

"HOLY...!"

* * *

**I guess it's pretty obvious what happened there but I'm still leaving to this spot. This is the point where I planned this story so from now on, it's a pure mystery, even for me. Anyway, if you liked it, please review to find out the rest. I still have a good feeling about it.  
**

**The last chap got pretty much the same amount of reviews as Unstoppable's chapters but there's always room to improve! So review please and tell your friends about this story.  
**


	3. Got to tell someone!

**I feel like the world has turned against me... just read on and try to enjoy even though I couldn't. Maybe I should write something sadder, that would become great in my mood. sigh... Read on.**

**To be like you**

"What was that?" Brittany asked after hearing someone scream upstairs. And it wasn't a very friendly scream either.

"What? I thought it was you. Nobody else could ever scream like that" Alvin said, teasing Brittany but not daring to continue as Dave was still close by, being distracted from his lecture of being all nice and tidy.

"Guys, We're all here, I guess that was Simon..." Theodore said, making everyone stare at him.

"No, that can't be Simon. That sounded like a girl, it was probably one of our neighbors, right?" Alvin suggested, not even believing his own words in the first place he said them.

"No, that voice was also too high-pitched, it couldn't be one of our neighbors... unless some new talking chipmunks have moved next door" Jeanette added.

"Well, that only leaves us one more option" Alvin announced like a professional scientist "Simon has hit the puberty... wow, I didn't think chipmunks even have that thing" He said, making the others chuckle a bit, even Dave let out something related to a giggle.

"I don't think chipmunks hit the puberty either. Okay, Alvin, you're spared this time, let's go check up on Simon." Dave said, causing Alvin to sigh in relief... at least for now.

They all stood up from the already warm couch and headed towards the sound that had sounded like it came from the direction of the bathroom. The reached it quickly as the house was pretty small but before entering, Dave make sure to knock before it like Simon had told him to do every time he was in the room.

"Simon, are you okay? can we come in? we heard a strange noise coming from here", Dave said, leaning closer to the door.

"Yeah, I-I'm fine. No worries, I just slipped and accidentally screamed, no biggie, you can go away now", was heard the quiet reply of Simon.

"Are you sure Simon. Your voice is a little odd, are you sure you didn't hit your head when you slipped, maybe it damaged your vocal cords or something." Dave said once again proving his hidden yet existing intelligence.

"Yeah, yeah, that must be it. Don't worry, I'm sure it'll go away soon", Simon responded through the thick wooden door.

"Okay then. But remember, if anything's wrong, just let me know and I'll get on to it", Dave finally said. "Let's go guys"

"Umm, I'd like to stay please. I have to talk to Simon anyway" Jeanette said, a small pink blush creeping on her cheeks like almost always when near Simon. Dave shrugged it away saying: "Okay, fine, it's your house too. You don't have to ask me for that"

"Thanks Dave"

After saying that, Jeanette stayed at the door, listening to what was happening inside the bathroom as Dave and the others went back to the living room. Apparently Dave had even forgotten Alvin's grounding and he was more than happy NOT to remind him about it.

Meanwhile, Simon was struggling with scissors to cut his now long and slightly lighter hair back to it's original length but no use. He was no barber and with each cut, his hair began to look more like a crow's nest.

"Oh man, this is no use!" he.. or... she screamed "Ugh! I hate this voice! I sound too much like... Brittany.. *shiver*, but then again, I sound a bit like Jean too... hmm..."

After a few more cuts, he decided to give up with the cutting. He put on his hoodie and yanked to hood over his head, tightening the hoodie around his head as much as possible so no one could see his hair, his grown eyelashes or changed facial features.

He looked at the mirror for the last time, checking that his feminine features were all hidden under his hoodie although it could only hide a part of his changed curves.

He walked to the door, leaned closer to it to make sure no one was speaking on the other side of it. He was sure Dave had already left since he had heard his footsteps.

Simon slowly cracked the door open, peeking through the small opening but seeing no one in the hallway, just like he expected. He opened the door just a little more and stepped out, smelling the air that now held the lingering smell of cooking dinner.

"Ohh, I guess Ellie's preparing something good today" he slowly whispered to himself as he took another few steps front, his room as his destination.

"Yeah, you bet she is. I don't know what it is but at least the smell is wonderful." A voice said behind Simon and nearly made him jump out of his hoodie.

"J-Jeanette, what are you doing here? or.. nevermind..." simon said remembering his condition and starting to walk away as quickly as possible but was soon stopped by a paw on his shoulder.

"Simon, what.. why do you have your hood on?" Jeanette said behind him.

"Umm, no reason, no reason... just thought that uh..." Simon started but soon figured he was no liar. How in the world does Alvin do this! "Uhh, I-I just..."

"Oh come on Si!" Jeanette said again, pulling Simon's hood down but he quickly reacted and pulled it all the way back up.

"Jean, please. Don't."

"But why Simon... You know, Dave was right, your voice DOES sound quite funny." Jeanette said, startling Simon

Have they found out?!... "Umm, I guess it's because I fell and my vocal cords damaged and..."

"Simon, I know you're lying. I'm your friend Simon, I know that there's something wrong with you... Is it because of some disease? is it serious?!"

"Jean, Jean, it's not a disease.. or.. at least I think it's not. BUT *sigh* you are right about the serious part."

*gasp* "How serious? can I help? do you have cancer in your throat? is it just a really bad sore throat? Did Alvin punch in your throat? If he did I'll make sure he gets the treatment he deserves!" Jeanette almost exclaimed, swinging her fists in the air. Simon had never ever seen this side of Jeanette but why in the world was she acting like that now? It was only Simon, not like any super-mega pop-star, only the geeky Simon.

"jean, Jean, calm-down. It's nothing like that. No cancer, no disease, no illness, no nothing. It's just.. ugh, okay, follow me" Simon said as he started to walk away. he knew he could trust Jean. She was his best friend after all and most certainly a person to trust a secret.

"Uh, okay" Jeanette said, starting to follow Simon who obviously was heading to their room.

They made it to the room in a few seconds, stepped in and Simon closed and locked the door behind them, still not taking his hood off.

"Simon, what's wrong with you..." Jeanette started but was cut by Simon when he showed her to be quiet.

"Jean, I can trust you right?" Simon said and Jeanette was actually surprised by it. Of course Simon could trust her, no matter what.

"Yeah, of course, why couldn't you trust me? you're my best friend."

"And you won't make fun of me will you?"

"No Simon, I wouldn't make fun of you even in my dreams! Simon, please tell me what's all this about."

"Jean... Just promise.. you won't tell anyone unless I tell you otherwise."

"Simon, how many times do I have to say it. You can trust me. Now take off that hoodie and tell me what's happening. You're acting strange and your voice makes it even creepier. "

"Sorry, sorry... Okay, here we go." Simon started taking a deep breath and starting to explain. "Remember when Dave chased Alvin down my lab this morning?" Simon asked which Jeanette answered with a nod. How could she forget. Dave was furious!

"Well, then you must have heard the following explosion from there, you know, from the basement. Alvin actually knocked down a few of my chemicals and..."

"I KNEW IT! I knew it was Alvin's fault and so is your strange voice, isn't it?" Jeanette cut Simon with a loud exclamation.

"Yes, I mean, NO, Jean, let's not go into that. The main thing is... *sigh* okay Jean, please don't mock me now" Simon said, grabbing his hood and slowly, like in slow motion, pulling it off his head, revealing his crow's nest hair and changed facial features to Jeanette.

Jeanette stirred her eyes for a moment, not really believing her first sight but had to face it, He was changed and not just a little!

"Simon, what happened to your face!" Jeanette shouted, running to him and taking his face in her paws. "Does it hurt?"

"No Jean, it doesn't hurt and it's not only the face" Simon said, now taking a grip off his hoodie and pulling it off her as they were chipmunks, they weren't as embarrassed to do it as humans.

Jeanette sighed in shock and took a few steps back, she just couldn't believe her own eyes. "Simon.. Y-you are... you are... you..."

"A girl, yes, I noticed it too. Somehow the explosion in the basement mixed up my DNA and made me turn in to a girl somehow. I couldn't notice the change though because I was unconscious but I still wonder how it was so quick. And the worst part is, I have NO clue how to turn back to a boy."

"Simon... that's so.. sad. I'm so sorry for you Simon!" Jeanette said, nearly bursting out in tears although it wasn't her fault.

"Shush Jean, it wasn't your fault." Simon quickly said, dashing to his friend and comforting her by placing his other paw on her shoulder and the other one on her waist. "Shush... Jean, calm down. It's not so bad. It's nothing like I would be in pain or anything. it's actually quite comfy."

"A-are you sure. Because if you feel even the slightest pain I'll deal with Alvin myself and I promise I'll make him regret more than Brittany ever has." Jeanette said, still fighting tears.

"shush..."

"Simon..."

"Jean, don't worry but... please don't tell the others"

"I won't but how are you going to keep it a secret?"

"I don't know but there's always a way. Always... at least I hope so"

* * *

**Okay! what do you think. I think It's good that Simon told Jeanette but will it remain as a secret? you all know how hard it is in the Seville household to keep a secret, especially under the gossip hawk eyes of Brittany. Please review and share your opinion. Sorry for the lack of detail but as I said, I've been feeling bad and it's not the best I can do so... take what you get, right?**


	4. Suspicious

**Let's start with something random, I just found out my name means "A divine spearman", how cool is that!**

**Anyway, It happened just like last time when I was trying to write two stories at once, a GIANT writer's block, like a wall made of pure ice brushed with slippery grease, there's no way around it... *sigh* Still not feeling great but I'll do my best so please, READ ON!**

**To be like you**

Meanwhile the others were watching TV in the living room, Dave totally forgotten about Alvin's punishment and focusing on the program that was on TV, telling about deadly snakes and other poisonous animals. The chipmunks weren't that interested in it though, being a natural prey for snakes.

"I wonder what's taking Simon and Jeanette so long?" Brittany thought out loud, glimpsing towards the chipmunk's room.

"You know what Brittany, maybe Jeanette finally confessed to Simon, you know, she DOES like him, everyone knows it. And now they're in Simon's room and... umm..." Alvin said starting to hug himself and kissing the air in front of him, his eyes closed, making moaning sounds.

"Alvin!" Brittany screamed, grabbing one of the small custom-made chipmunk sized pillows on the couch and slamming it in Alvin's face, making him quit the act. "Jeanette wouldn't never do that to him... she's too shy..."

"Yeah, but what if her love has taken over, replacing her shyness with pure love and lust" Alvin said, once again irritating Brittany greatly and getting another smack of a pillow on his face.

"Alvin, you quit it now! Nobody talks bad about my sister!" Brittany screamed once again, smacking Alvin with a pillow, just to be sure she got the point clear.

"Haha, Brittany, please, I got the point, could you please stop that!" Alvin said, backing away from her and holding out his paw in defense if fear of another blow from the fluffy pillow.

"Okay, just remember not to insult my sisters anymore." Brittany said lowering the pillow. "Otherwise I'll give you a pillow treatment you wont be forgetting so easily."

"Yeah, okay, whatever"

"What? you think I wouldn't do it?"

"Britt, no offence but girls can't hit hard enough, especially a hot guy like me, your hit would be stopped mid-air by just the pure awesomeness of Alvin Seville!"

"Oh that's it!" Brittany screamed, raising the pillow high up in the air and bringing it down with such force it would have been enough to smack the air out of a chipmunk but Alvin reacted fast, dodging the pillow attack by an inch.

"I'll get you!" she shouted again, starting to chase Alvin who just ran away from her, almost laughing himself to death.

"Be careful guys! I don't want another broken object now!" Dave shouted after the two, suddenly remembering the punishment he was about to give Alvin but dropped it after seeing Alvin's situation. Brittany had quickly caught the laughing Alvin and was now sitting on his chest, hitting him with the tiny pillow behind all her strength, giving him the pillow treatment of a lifetime, just like she had threatened.

At the same time, Eleanor was finishing the dinner in the kitchen, adding the final seasonings to the dish, taking a step back and admiring her hard work that had once again paid off big time, the food looked absolutely gorgeous and you could say the same thing about it's smell.

"Ahh, finished. Okay, DINNER'S READY!" she shouted, getting the attention of the other's in the living room and as expected, Theodore came rushing in the kitchen and hopped on his spot. "What's for dinner? It's smells like heaven!"

*giggles* "Theo, you always say that about my food." Eleanor said, blushing a bit and carrying Theodore's plate in front of him and placing it down. She had put some extra food on Theodore's plate, knowing that he ate the most and he definitely didn't complain about it.

Everyone was always amazed by the little chipmunk's ability to cook food even for Dave and so was now. Everyone stepped in the kitchen and immediately their nostrils were filled with the heavenly smell of whatever was for dinner.

"Wow Eleanor, it smells great! I hope it's healthy too, you know I'm not eating anything unhealthy" Brittany said admiring the smell and worrying about her appearance at the same time. She had to look good for the boys and eating food that was going to make him look fat didn't help it at all.

"Brittany, you know that I know that you don't want to eat anything unhealthy so I cooked it with as little unhealthy ingredients as possible although some are necessary to guarantee the great taste but the amount is still very little. "

"Ellie, I was kidding! Of course you know what I want and it smells so good that I would have eaten it even if it had been made completely out of fat."

"Yeah, no doubt about that..." Alvin said, a small feather from the pillow floating from his hair on to his nose. He simply blew it off and challenged Brittany with his gaze once again.

"Yeah I would"

"Hah, no you wouldn't"

"I would have"

"NO-you-wouldn't..."

"I would"

"Nope"

"YES!"

"Nu-uh"

"Brittany, you wouldn't have eaten it. I know you" Eleanor butted in the argument, bringing it to a halt.

"Umhmh... Okay, I wouldn't" Brittany admitted and Alvin got the famous look of a winner on his face. "But that doesn't mean you could grin like a guy hit to the head with a block of wood!" She screeched after seeing Alvin's face.

"Guys, guys, we know you love each other and all but not on the table!" Dave said, saying THE magic words to stop any argument between Alvin and Brittany and turn them into allies and so happened now as they both turned to Dave and screamed:

"WE DON'T LOVE EACH OTHER! WHO COULD EVER LOVE... THAT THING!" They shouted, pointing at each other. Dave, Theodore and Eleanor just laughed at this seeing Alvin's and Brittany's furious, red faces turned to them.

"Of course you don't, just eat please... hmm, Simon and Jeanette still haven't come" Dave said, looking around him as Alvin and Brittany finally calmed down but after a few seconds, got confused looks on their faces as they realized the sarcasm in Dave's voice.

Right after Dave had said that, They heard a slight tapping voice coming from the direction of the chipmunk's room and immediately turned their heads towards it in hope to see Jeanette and Simon coming for dinner but instead of that, they only saw Jeanette, obviously faking her smile but this time the others didn't care. Jeanette has never been really good in acting and they all knew she has had enough of teasing about it.

Alvin was about to open his mouth and ask what she had been doing with Simon but Brittany noticed it and elbowed him in his tiny chipmunk ribs, making him yelp in sudden pain.

"What was that for!" He shouted, furiously glaring at Brittany who looked innocent as an angel.

"Jeanette, dinner's ready. Is Simon coming?" Dave asked in his fatherly tone which was definitely better than Alvin's mocking one would have been.

"uhh, no.." Jeanette sighed as she hopped on the chair and then made her way on the table with the other chipmunks. "His throat is very sore and he told me he didn't want to eat anything or it would get even worse" she said, sounding very believable and no one wanted to question her. She never told lies, especially not about Simon.

"Oh, okay"

They asked her no more questions and just started to eat the deliciousness on their plates, Theodore not actually eating but gobbling it up like a hungry orc.. or in his case, a hungry teddy bear. Eleanor thought it was cute how he did it, the most elegant gobbling the world has ever seen, no food was flying around but each and every drop of it ended in his mouth like he would have been doing it for years already. The truth, he hadn't. Only since Eleanor started cooking.

They finished the meal in a few minutes as they weren't that hungry.. except for Theodore.

"More please!" He announced, making everyone chuckle at the table. Even Jeanette joined it.

"Oh theo..." Eleanor said, grabbing a large napkin and walking across the table to Theodore just to wipe up his mouth. "I could give you more but don't you want to save some room for dessert?" she asked him sweetly and as soon as she was finished, Theodore's eyes bright up and his hopes very lifted sky high

"Dessert?..." Was heard the careful response of Theodore

"Yes Theo, dessert *giggles*" Eleanor said and gave Theodore a friendly peck on the cheek, instantly getting a gaze from Alvin but was once again stopped from saying anything by Brittany elbowing him.

"I-I Could m-maybe get Simon some dessert as well... I'm s-sure he can eat something sweet" Jeanette offered, once again showing her shyness towards Simon.

"Good idea Jean, get her some and I'm sure he'll feel better" Brittany said smiling at her sister, instinctively elbowing Alvin, knowing that he was about to say something.

"OW! What was that for!" He screamed

"Alvin, please." Brittany simply replied but it was enough to make Alvin grow silent once again.

"O-Okay, I'll get him some. I'm not taking any though, I'm full" Jeanette said, blushing slightly under her fur.

"Are you sure? It's poached peaches with whipped cream and caramel sauce. I know you like it"

"Uhh, maybe I can taste some from Simon. Could you bring me the plate so I can get it to him."

"Sure, just a sec" Eleanor replied, hopping on the kitchen counter and retrieving the plate Jeanette asked for and as she returned to the table, everyone gave the dish a few admiring gazes. "Come on guys, it's not THAT good. Here" Eleanor said, handing Jeanette the plate. She thanked and scurried away.

"Do you think Jeanette was acting a little weird?" Alvin asked

"Who knows. Maybe something bad has happened... hmm, I'm worried. Alvin, for the first time in this house's history, I'll give you the licence to eavesdrop on them. I just don't want them any harm."

"YES!"

"Alvin, it's not permanent."

"Ouch!"

* * *

**Sorry 'bout the short ending. but.. I updated! HAHAHAA!**

**I'd like to thank the band Maroon 5 and the author Munkedupjoe213 for this chapter, they both inspired me greatly so thank you.**

**Hey, Also read "KJBlack's" story "Twisting chains!"**


	5. Eavesdropping failure

**Okay, as most of you have said it's funny, I'm going to keep that line then.**

**Okay, here we go, Read on!**

**Unstoppable**

Alvin, always dreamed of doing a thing like this and now Dave had even allowed him to! He'd finally get a good chance to find out what is his silent brother doing all day and he loved it, actually, he was in seventh heaven. This would be every brother's dream! To eavesdrop with a permission. Alvin couldn't think of any better at the moment as he was heading towards the chipmunk's room. But then again, he is a simple person in his mind.

"Oh boy, oh boy!" Alvin said to himself, rubbing his paws together and searching for a good place to hide with his gaze and soon found one too. Right above the door there was a lamp hanging from a ceiling, just close enough for him to hear what were Simon and Jeanette talking about but yet secret enough so they couldn't notice him but there was a problem. How to get on the lamp?

Luckily for Alvin, he was a chipmunk and so armed with a set of needle-sharp claws to help him to climb the door. He reached the handle in no time although he had to move slower that his claws wouldn't make a scratching sound as he climbed up. From the handle he continued to make his way up again, getting to the door frame and grabbing on to it, pushing it quickly with his legs and leaping in the air, aiming for the lamp right in his grasp.

He got a hold of it and let out a sigh of relief. He surely could have done the whole eavesdropping a lot easier but why to waste a brilliant chance by being boring? He adjusted his ears towards the closed door and the room where Simon and Jeanette were and indeed he could hear some talking from the other side. Not perfectly but with his chipmunk ears, it was quite clear.

Jeanette had just entered the room before Alvin so he thought they couldn't have talked too much yet. Now, he listened.

"Simon, would you like to have some of this dessert?" Was clearly heard the voice of Jeanette, just a regular comment, nothing to hold on to.

"Yeah, sure. I wondered what you were holding... ohh, that looks delicious! Eleanor made this?" replied Simon... or.. Alvin wasn't quite sure. It sounded a little squeakier than before, almost like Jeanette but considering Jeanette just couldn't have said those two sentences after one another, he thought it had been Simon. Maybe it was because his throat was sore. At least that's what he and Jeanette had both told earlier. Maybe they weren't lying after all!

Although, Alvin still had a hunch so he continued listening, that was his job now, wasn't it.

A few chinks of spoons or other utensils, Alvin hadn't seen what Jeanette took when she left the kitchen. They might as well be eating with forks or just with their claws exposed although that would be strange. They never did. Any of the chipmunks didn't. Dave had forbidden them because he told them he didn't like scratches on his plates and he couldn't afford new ones which of course was a lie, he just happened to be fond of his old, time worn plates.

"Hmhmm, wow, Eleanor really stepped it up this time, that was great! *giggle*" The voice Alvin thought belonged to Simon said, but a giggle? "Uhh, I think I just discovered a new symptom." Simon said again.

"Oh no! So it doesn't have only affected your looks but mind as well!" Jeanette shouted, somehow in panic. What in the world were they talking about now?

"This is bad. I only thought the explosion changed my appearance but how could it have affected my mind?"

"Radiation? Radioactivity? Something like that perhaps, you know, it mixes your genes." Jeanette said and Alvin was listening hard, this was something to hold on to and he didn't want to lose any of it.

"Shush! Jean, not so loud! The others might hear!" Simon said behind the not so thick door.

"Oh, sorry Simon." Jeanette said this time a little quieter. Alvin had a hard time hearing that and the next sentence Simon said was nearly impossible to hear.

"Jean, we have to keep thss a sessrt, we juss Can't let anyhme to knmw that I've been tuhmed to a chhhl now." Was the only thing that Alvin could catch on to.

"What?" Alvin thought as he leaned closer again to listen to the conversation that was now only whispers. Simon really knew how to disrupt eavesdroppers if he wanted to... or in this case, was just making sure.

"Of course not Simon! You can trust me, I won't tell anyone" Jeanette pitched, sounding almost insulted by Simon's mistrusting tone.

"Jeanette, I trust you, I just don't trust anyone else in this house. Especially Alvin. Who knows what would he do with this information if he found out too soon." Simon said, now targeting Alvin with his mistrust. Alvin did feel insulted by his act. Didn't he trust his own brother at all!? Alvin was determined to prove him wrong. He secretly decided in his mind that he wouldn't tell Dave any of the information he heard. That should bring him his trust back from Simon.

"Do you realize you HAVE to tell them at some point if you don't find a cure soon enough." Jeanette said in the room. "You can't have sore throat as an excuse forever!"

"Sigh, yes I know Jean. That's why I have to prepare for it." Simon said and Alvin thought he had enough. Whatever was wrong with Simon, was to remain as a mystery until he would tell it himself and if he'd find the "cure" Jeanette was talking about, that would mean he wouldn't need to share the information at all. Alvin was greatly insulted by Simon's mistrust and now, it was the time to get it back!

Alvin slowly and quietly made his way back to Dave and the others as Simon and Jeanette were still chatting in the room.

"... He's gone now, I could hear a thud as he landed. Does he think he could actually outsmart me, Simon Seville!" Simon shouted with his now squeakier voice.

"Do you think he swallowed the bait?" Jeanette carefully asked him.

"With the worm, hook and the line! He's just too predictable! He won't let out a thing! He's just too macho."

"Let's hope so..."

"No, we don't have to. He won't say a thing... or.. maybe a few lies but not the truth. I know him well enough. He's always been a simple minded munk and now the only thing he's thinking is his pride. Although I'm still a bit mad at Dave for letting him eavesdrop on us but I understand."

"By the way, why did you even let Alvin eavesdrop in the first place if you knew he was there all along?" Jeanette asked with a quizzical look on her face.

"Well, the answer is simple Jeanette, now that Alvin knows and most likely won't tell anyone, we just reduced the risk of getting caught by 20%. If Alvin would have found out later under different circumstances, he would have told Dave immediately but now he'll keep it firmly to himself. You see now? It's a win-win." Simon said confidently.

"Oh.. now I understand. Anyway, one thing is for sure" Jeanette said

"What is that?"

"You know Simon, we heard everything Dave was talking in the living room, we heard Alvin creeping up and down the wall... This house has a lousy soundproofing!"

"HaHahahahahaaa!"

At the same time in the living room, Alvin was telling the made up story for the others. He just couldn't let them know the truth. That would destroy Simon's trust for him for good and that's the last thing Alvin wanted from his brother.

"You know Dave. I didn't notice anything that would be wrong. They were just complimenting the dessert. Simon's voice is still a little sore but that's about it. Jeanette was all fine with it so I'm guessing it's alright. I'm sure Simon would have told Jeanette if something was wrong and if he had, she would be very worried if something really was wrong but she wasn't so..." Alvin told Dave for the third time. Dave just wanted to make sure it was really true and there was nothing to worry about.

"So.. everything's alright then... good, I guess. Okay, thank you Alvin." Dave said, still feeling a little worried. Maybe it was the instinct of a father that was knocking in the back of his head but this time he ignored it.

"And oh, Alvin, before I forget, your licence to eavesdrop is now banned again." Dave added and turned away from the chipmunks.

"Aw man! I thought you'd forget!" Alvin shouted but Dave just frowned at his comment and continued making his way in the kitchen. "I'll be in the kitchen making dishes if you miss me" He said lastly before getting out of the room, leaving Alvin, Brittany, Theodore and Eleanor on the couch.

"Alvin, are you sure you're telling the truth?" Brittany asked after an awkward moment of silence, giving Alvin a stern look.

"Sure, 100% true" Alvin said confidently, crossing his paws on his chest.

"hmm, something tells me you're lying. I think you call that the sixth sense of a woman or something like that. Or maybe I just know you well enough.. Alvin" Brittany said, getting closer to Alvin and poking his chest with her finger.

Alvin backed away a few steps but Brittany followed him. A small drop of sweat forming on his face. He definitely didn't want to get another pillow treatment from Brittany. He had played it all cool but in reality, it had been like a nightmare to him.

"Uhh, ahh, it's true. I promise." Alvin tried already on the edge of breaking. Brittany was just too strong. He had promised himself not to reveal the things he had heard to anyone and he was going to keep that promise.

"Are you sure Alvin. because I'm not. I can see you're sweating already" Brittany clarified

"Duh! You're approaching me with a look that would scare away a T-Rex, what else can I do but to sweat!" Alvin shouted and it was actually true. He WAS scared of Brittany right now.

"Alvin, I'm warning you. There's a pile of pillows with your name written on them if you don't tell me the truth." Brittany said and the two of them had already reached the edge of the sofa.

"Uhh, uhh... I gotta go" Alvin said, rapidly turning around and hopping off the couch.

"I know he's hiding something. Dave may be blind to it but I know him better than anyone else. Whatever he's hiding, I'm going to find out"

* * *

**So Simon knew Alvin was listening all along! And what do you think will happen next. Cos I don't know. I seriously don't know and that's what makes it so great! Review if you please!**

**Okay, from now on, I thought I could answer your questions BUT I only answer things after the letter Q:, so if you want some answers, write that letter in the review and the question after that. CR4ever, til' the next chap!**


	6. Playing

**Sorry I'm so late AGAIN. I'm trying to update but my mind keeps telling me "don't write". I'm getting better though so I guess the next update may be here in less than a week. Not a promise, just an assumption.  
**

**You just HAVE to watch "Munkcast series" on YouTube!**

**Read on!**

**To be like you**

"Guys! It's time to go to bed!" Dave's voice echoed through the house, reaching all of the chipmunk's ears and soon enough they all replied to him except Simon. Thought Dave thought it was only because he had a sore throat and couldn't really response.

"I'm reserving the bathroom first!" Brittany screamed and appeared in the hallway, making her way straight to the bathroom and basically slamming the door shut behind her.

"Brittany! You can take your sisters with you as well, there's a lot of space for the three of you." Dave shouted behind her as Jeanette and Eleanor appeared in the hallway as well. Jeanette had pretty much spent the whole evening with Simon and Eleanor had been playing a board game with Theodore. Probably Monopoly™.

Actually, Eleanor was the only one to match with Theodore in that game. Despite of his little, innocent and furry looks, he was actually quite of a businessman when it came to Monopoly™. Even Simon couldn't beat Theodore in this game that required strategy and a quick mind but that was exactly where Theodore's strength lies. He's unpredictable. Because of his young mind, no one knows what he will do next and so he obliterates even the most finest strategies. That's how Eleanor's the only one to beat him.

No answer heard, Dave decided to call her again. "Brittany, would you please let your sisters in as well! As I said, there's plenty of space!"

"But there's only one mirror!" Was heard the quick reply of Brittany through the bathroom door. Jeanette and Eleanor quickly exchanged gazes and again moved their eyes towards the door.

"It's okay Dave, we can wait." Jeanette peacefully said, knowing that there was no arguing with Brittany who was so stubborn she could outmatch a raging bull.

"No it's not okay. You have school tomorrow and you have to get some sleep as soon as possible" Dave calmly replied before turning back to the door and banging it with his fist. "Young woman, please open this door now or I'll have to ground you for good! Besides, the mirror is large enough for 10 chipmunks, you just can't take it to yourself!"

"But I require space! I must look good!" Brittany screamed back at him, making Dave a little mad at her.

"In the night!?"

"Yeah, you can never know when you'll meet the prince in silver armor and glowing white teeth... fluttering hair... six... no, eight-pack... ahh..." Brittany said, obviously in her perfect little world where everything is alright and you can find such princes on the every corner of the street.

"Oh please Brittany! Don't make me call Alvin here" Eleanor said, finally had enough of her sister's stubborn attitude.

"Alvin.. no, no, no, you can't call him! I'm not ready... umm, I mean.. he'll ruin it all!"

"Yes, and that's why you should get out already!" Eleanor said again knowing that there was nothing more irritating to her than Alvin Seville, her best friend yet also her greatest enemy.

*sigh* "Okay, you win." Brittany said and after a few seconds, the door opened and she stepped out, her hair and fur nicely combed and straightened. "I was done anyway."

"Brittany!" Dave sighed

"Sorry, sorry... I'll just go to bed now." Brittany said, walking by and heading to the chipmunks' room.

After a while, Jeanette and Eleanor were both finished since it didn't take them too long to brush their teeth and change in to their nightgowns. After them, it was time for the boys except for Simon who didn't show up.

"I'm getting worried about Simon again. It's not like him to skip tooth brushing..." Dave thought to himself while waiting for Alvin and Theodore finish.

Alvin and Theo were finished soon enough, ready to go to bed, both really tired about day's events. Especially Alvin who had ran around the house for a while when running away form Dave.

"Phew, I'm exhausted! I'm not sure if I'll wake up for school tomorrow!" Alvin said at the chipmunks' doorway, gazing at his bed with red covers and a fluffy bright red blanket with a large golden A on top. He took a few steps towards it until he leaped through the air, landing on Simon's bed just below his but continuing his movement with another jump to his own bed, instantly diving under the blanket and popping out somewhere near the pillow.

Theodore wasn't as fast in his movements but just walked to his bed and dragged himself up the small stairs to his bed, walking across the bed and basically curling up on his pillow, tugging the blanket over his tiny body.

The rest of the chipmunks were already in beds including Simon although he was so well covered and squeezed between the pillow and the blanket so no one could see him quite properly.

"Okay then, Good night guys!" Dave said, waiting for the normal burst of replies and he didn't need to wait for long.

"Good night Dave" all of the chipmunks piped in unison and it was time for their individual goodnights.

"Good night Alvin" Brittany started.

"Good night Britt" Alvin casually replied. It's a wonder they do it every evening, no matter how big fight they've had during the day before.

"Good night Ellie" Theodore was the next to speak and was soon answered by the sweet voice of Eleanor.

"God night Teddy!"

"Good night Simon" Jeanette said, being the last of the chipettes but gaining no response.

...

*cough, cough* Was a coughing sound heard from the direction of Simon's bed.

"Umm... I think his throat is still a little sore..." Jeanette carefully said, pointing the comment for Dave.

"Well, feel better in the morning, lights out!" Dave said turning out the lights and leaving the drowsy chipmunks in the gentle darkness of the night.

* * *

Beeeep... Beeeeep... BEEEP!

"Aw man! Will someone just shut that thing up!" Alvin screamed from his bed, trying to cover his gentle ears from the nightmarish sound with the corners of his pillow with zero success.

BEEEEP! BEEEEPP!

"AARRGGHH! Simon! You're usually the one who turns it off!" Alvin screamed again, desperately waving his legs in the air and holding the pillow corners to his ears.

BEEEEPP... BBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEE..."

"It's gone nuts! Fine, I'll do it myself!" Alvin screamed over the sound of the obviously broken alarm clock, removed his paws from his ears and shot up from his bed, heading towards the nightstand where the clock located. He dashed to the clock and slammed his paw right on it to make it grow silent but it didn't, just kept ringing and generating the every sleepers most hated sound, the sound of waking up.

"WHAT!" Alvin screamed, now getting VERY irritated for the clock and the sound it was making so he looked around him, quickly stood up straight and started walking towards the clock, "accidentally" kicking it off the table and making it shatter in pieces as it made contact with the hard wooden floor.

"Oh no... it's broken... heheheee" He quietly said to himself.

"Well it's about time!" Brittany shouted from the top of the chipettes' bed, glaring down at alvin and the broken clock. "Ugh, what have you done now Alvin! Couldn't you just push the button? NO, You had to break the whole thing apart!"

"But it didn't shut up when I pushed it! The clock must have been broken or something and the voice was making me really annoyed. Beeeeeeee..." Alvin imitated.

"Alvin, I know what it sounded like thank you! Sheesh, sometimes you can be such a brickhead, don't you know anything about modern technology? The clock was designed to ring like that and when it does, it can only be turned off by pushing the button 3 times in a row!"

"Oh... I didn't... know that" Alvin said, looking at his toes in embarrassment.

"Well of course! You're just Alvin Seville, the mighty rockstar who is so clueless, you could write a book... no, 15 books about what you don't know about the things we do every day!" Brittany shouted, getting Alvin even more irritated than the clock ever had.

"Oh that's it! I'm coming there!" Alvin shouted and wasn't kidding. He actually started approaching the chipettes' bed with a furious glare in his eyes. Brittany noticed it and started tossing some of her numerous pillows at his direction.

Alvin managed to dodge the pillows with ease since there was a long way from Brittany's bed to the ground so he had a long time to see the pillows before they would have hit him.

He made it to the stairs and started climbing them, quickly reaching the top bunk where Brittany was located, now sitting under her covers for protection. She had completely ran out of pillows and now they were lying all over the floor.

"Brittany, Brittany, Brittany... when will you learn NOT to annoy me" Alvin said, walking closer to Brittany and with a quick pull, revealing her nightgown-covered furry body with her arms up in the air for defense.

"Ooh, that's not gonna help you, missy!" Alvin shouted, kneeling down and bringing his paws on Brittany's sides and starting to tickle her furiously, instantly making her twitch and giggle as she was very ticklish where Alvin was touching.

"Hahaa, Alv.. hahhhaaaaHAAA, Alvin, please... Haha, no! Hahhaa, Stop it! hahaHaa" Brittany said between laughs but Alvin showed no signs of stopping.

"I'm not quitting until you say I'm smarter than you AND you must say you surrender!" alvin said, giving Brittany a small break so she could hear it but then started his tickle-treatment again.

Haaahaaa, Alvin... hahahaa, I-I hahahahahe, You are, you are haha! Smarter than me! I surrender! I surrender!" Brittany pleaded, now already some tears of joy forming in the corners of her eyes but still not able to take any more tickling.

"You give up eh?" Alvin said and stopped for a second before he got the same devilish glint in his eyes which Brittany had seen before many, many times.

"A-Alvin... what are you... HAHAHAAAAHAA!" Brittany laughed as Alvin started to tickle her once again, this time what appeared to be without any reason.

"This is for the pillow treatment you gave yesterday!" Alvin shouted and then roughly poked her sides, nearly choking Brittany in her own laughter and twiddling.

"And that was just for fun!" Alvin shouted and continued to tickle her until he could sense some movement in the corner of his eye and as he turned his head, he could see a blue-hooded figure rush out of the room, as silent as a shadow.

"What was that all about?" Alvin thought to himself until he remembered the things he had heard the evening before. "Oh, Simon... what in the world could be so bad he has to sneak around like that.. I wish I had listened a little longer... And I also wish that they wouldn't have whispered..." Alvin thought again, taking a small break from his tickle-game with Brittany, giving her just enough time to calm down but he didn't notice it.

Brittany slowly stood up from the curl she had been in and stretched her fingers. Alvin seemed a little spaced out so she didn't think it was fair but... who cares about fair!

"Alvin, it's your turn" Brittany said with the same devilish glow in her eyes that Alvin had had. Alvin turned around, only to see Brittany in mid-air, heading for him with her paws wide open.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

**Hahahaa! I hope you like reading this because I definitely enjoyed writing it. I know, I know, it's supposed to be a Simon/Jeanette story but who could resist a little AxB sideplot, eh?**

**Remember that Alvin does know Simon has a condition but he still doesn't know he's a girl. That brings you to a very important question: WHAT SHOULD GIRL SIMON'S NAME BE? Should it be Simone, as it's a female version of Simon (yes, also a french version of Simon) or should it be Simonette, you know, like Simon+ette that brings a girly touch to it? or should it be something else? Tell me in a review or PM me!**

**By the way, happy late Halloween!  
**

**Random: We had first snow in Finland already! how cool is that!  
**


	7. You gotta love the new self!

**I'm so glad everyone's accepted this unique story idea as It was very risky to write something something so different and speaking of that, I do have a special Alvittany story idea planned for one of you guys! I though about writing it myself but now I think I should give the idea for someone else so.. if you're interested, please tell in a review or PM me!  
**

**To be like you**

**Simon's POV (yeah, now we're talkin'!)**

I dashed out of the room as quickly as I could, holding my collar as high as possible and keeping the hood on my head. Apparently my hair has grown even more during the last night and is now pretty much touching my shoulders already and that's not the only thing that's changed. It seems that the aftermath of the explosion are kicking in and I've strangely been feeling like I should giggle all the time, even for the silliest things, I just need to giggle. Not just a normal laughter, a girly giggle.**  
**

I've been trying to contain the urge to giggle all morning. Just seeing Alvin and Brittany fight makes me want to do it non-stop but the effect is not strong enough to overcome my genius mind.

I'm running through the hallway with my hood covering my head and it's new features like longer hair and eyelashes and the overall feminine look. Surprisingly, I'm not mad at Alvin. He couldn't know this would happen, even I didn't.

I truly haven't got the slightest idea how could I survive in school today. For probably the first time, Simon Seville has to come up with a fake excuse.

"Simon! Where are you going?" Theodore shouted somewhere near me, startling me and bringing myself to a state of panic.

"Uhh... breakfast... cough..." I tried hiding my voice under the sore throat excuse. It couldn't work for long though. I know I have to come up with something else, soon.

"Oh.. okay, Ellie's making breakfast this morning. There will be fried eggs, toast with marmalade and umm... I don't really remember the fourth one..." Theodore said counting with his fingers but accidentally putting up 2 fingers with the toast and marmalade. I guess it makes sense though.

I nodded, trying to avoid any unnecessary speech and headed to the bathroom.

"Umm, Simon, have you forgotten the kitchen's in the other way?" Theodore asked innocently, standing still in his spot. He had changed his usual green hoodie to a light and dark green striped sweater Eleanor had given him last Christmas. And speaking of that, Simon still had to get Jeanette a present. There was still about 3 months to that but Simon wanted to do all the shopping with peace and not in the rush and when every single product has already ran out of store like Alvin and Brittany did.

Theodore and Eleanor usually did all their shopping with Dave so they always went when he did.

I didn't respond to Theodore's comment but just kept walking towards the bathroom and when I reached the door, I opened it, sneaked in and closed it behind me, locking it tightly.

I could hear Theo mumbling something like "Great, now he doesn't know where's the kitchen anymore..." behind the door. A few steps and a soft thud. "Ow... I'm okay!" He shouted and based on the sounds, he had tripped over his own feet.

"Sigh..." I said, not even trying to sigh, just to say the word.

I took a few steps forward, then a few quicker ones until leaping off the ground, aiming for the toilet seat that was closed. I made it there and continued the movement by jumping again, this time the sink as my destination.

Even though I'm turned into a girl, I still haven't lost any of my strength, only my muscles are a bit smaller but maybe more dense. On top of that all, I'm also slightly lighter so it's actually even easier to manage over high objects.

I glanced at the mirror, lying on the other side of the sink, not focusing the gaze on myself but just the mirror, wondering all the unnecessary stuff like what color is it. **(It's green, it's been proven, mirrors are LIGHT green) **I decided to go around the sink, this time facing the mirror from few inches away, this time my all focus on myself.

It appears that my hair is grown longer, my face has made a few more adjustments for more feminine look and my body overall has gotten even curvier, not much but with my girl's eyes, I can pretty much see all the changes in my appearance. At least I guess it has something to do with girl's eyes, not completely sure though. Maybe I'm just paying more attention to it now.

"ARGH! I hate it! why did this have to happen to me! why god, why!" I shouted, I just couldn't keep it inside me anymore. I wonder if anyone heard though, the shout was weak like my throat would really be sore. "Hey.. wait a second..." I thought as I realized what I had just done.

"Lalalaalaalaaa..." I attempted quietly and for my surprise, it sounded okay so I decided to try again, a little louder this time. "LALALALALALAAA.. Hey, that's cool." I said out loud, after realizing my voice sounds even better than the last time when I still was a boy. I always had thought the girls had pretty voices but mine was even better! It was a mixture of the feminine high voice, combined with the last bits of my strong masculine voice, the result= jealous other artists.

_"In sleep he sang to me, In dreams he came... That voice that calls to me, and speaks my name... And do I dream again, for now I find... the Phantom of the opera is there... inside my mind..." _I tested my voice with a quick song.

"Wow, that's actually cool" I thought as I glanced back to the mirror, now seeing my new self in a slightly different light. not literally though, that would mean I've gone crazy which I haven't, I just happen to be a girl now. Wow, to turn into a girl in a single explosion! What a breakthrough! I could win a Nobel from this!

But to win a Nobel, you'd have to tell someone and that's definitely the thing I DON'T want to do right now. I have enough troubles with... actually, I don't have. The school is going fine, I got loads of good friends, Jeanette being the best one and let's not forget my brothers. The little innocent Theodore and the reckless Alvin who always gets us in trouble.

My career as a singer is skyrocketing and our dad is great, food is great, we don't suffer from poverty, no. Everything's great and here I am worrying about such little things as actually turning into a girl! What a sissy I am! That's it! I'm telling the others today, I just have to wait for the perfect moment to do so!

I don't know where the burst came from. It's like I instantly realized all the good sides in this and forgot about the bad ones. Being as a girl can't be that bad, I mean, Jeanette, Eleanor and Brittany are and they seem to be enjoying it at the fullest, why shouldn't I?

World, prepare to meet the changed Simon, no!... Simona

**Meanwhile..**

"Where is Simon taking so long?" Alvin asked, annoyed because Dave didn't let him dig in to his breakfast before all of them would be there. He told he had something special to tell them.**  
**

"I know where! he went to the bathroom after I asked where he was going but the strangest thing was that he said he was going to get breakfast!" Theodore shouted excitedly, getting the questioning glances of the others fall upon him.

"What?" Theodore defended himself by spreading his arms, giving Eleanor enough space to get close and pull him into a friendly hug "Aww, Teddy, you're so funny!" She said between giggles.

"I wasn't kidding!" Theodore said, slightly annoyed because nobody believed him, they still thought he was a little kid which he actually was, inside the chubby munk, lies an innocent kid with super-intelligence in monopoly.

"Yeah, like SIMON would do that. It's Simon we're talking about Theo" Brittany said, casually lifting her left paw and admiring her nails. "Aw nuts! the nail polish from my index finger has worn off!" she screamed in exasperation

"Wohoo..." Alvin sarcastically cheered " we REALLY needed that information Brittany"

"Yes you did, now you know to get me some nail polish" Brittany said matter-of-factly.

"WHAT! I'm not doing that! Not after the charge you made at me in your bed!" Alvin shouted, glaring Brittany like she had gone nuts.  
Dave was just drinking his morning coffee, enjoying the paper he was reading. There was nothing special about Alvin and Brittany's fighting but the thing is, Alvin's not really a morning person so usually Brittany wins all the battles that occur in the morning.

Even once when she was sick, she had enough power to send Alvin nearly flying out of their room. Nobody knows how though.

"Brittany charged at you in her bed?" Eleanor teased. She was the most innocent of the chipettes but learned a thing or two from her sisters, mostly Brittany.

"It was not like that Ele! YEW!" Alvin and Brittany chimed in perfect harmony, their voices nearly becoming one as the stepped away from each other, so preventing them from strangling each other.

"Yeah, I know.. hehe" Eleanor said quietly, giggling to herself in her own mind.

"Ugh, anyway, Alvin, you still have to get me that nail polish." Brittany added, already forgotten about the scene. Maybe she wasn't even taking it seriously.

"Argh, do I have to?" Alvin grunted "I don't even know which one of them it is!"

"Alvin, There are ONLY 3 colors, purple for Jean, Light green for Ellie and pink for me! You can't seriously be THAT stupid! Or are you maybe blind?" Brittany mocked, knowing that she was hitting the right spot.

"I... I'm not stupid! I-I... I'll get the stupid polish." Alvin said, giving up the fight as Brittany still watched her nails, admiring them as they were stars in the sky. Her own children, the children of her fabulous taste of fashion.

Alvin mumbled something before rising up from his spot and dashing away, the whole time grunting and mumbling about how annoying Brittany was.

He opened the door to the bathroom and glanced up on the sink where the make-up was being held in a small cupboard. There was also a make-up stash under the chipettes' bed but he had too bad experiences of digging into their stuff without their permission, the permission that could never be achieved by only saying please. You would almost have to save their lives to even get a peek at their secret stuff, especially their diaries. If you even accidentally happened to see a heart drawn in the corner of one of their diaries. you'd have to deal with Brittany who worked as their prime punishment-dealer.

Even Simon had to face that once when Jeanette had voluntarily showed him a drawing in her diary... man, he didn't sleep in days.

And speaking of Simon..

"Alvin?"

* * *

**Aah, Cliffhanger, It's been a while since the last one but I hope I did good. Sorry again for the late update but I hope it's at least somehow worth it.**

**And Thanks to ChipmunkfanNo.1 who gave me the suggestion of female Simon's name to be Simona, I thought it was really good and that's why I'm using it. Thanks again! As a prize, I'm gonna have to ask all of you to read her stories!**


	8. Britt's a fur addict

**I'm so grateful to you guys! sticking up with the story even though the updates are not quite in time, THANK YOU ALL! **

**Hey, Please Read my story "My Easter bunny" if you haven't read it yet. I fixed it so it's now more comfortable to read. Please...**

**And SUPER DUPER HUGE APOLOGIES for a such a late update!  
**

**READ ON!**

**To be like you**

"A-Alvin.. what are you doing here!" Simon shouted, his voice sounding very surprised and a little strange to Alvin. A little.. high-pitched...**  
**

"I'm just getting Brittany her nail polish. By the way Simon, what's taking you so long and why does your voice sound so high?" Alvin responded, trying to ask casual questions but failing and moving directly to what he was thinking.

"I uhh... I'm just.. doing my hair. I want to try a new style" Simon said, instantly shoving his paws in his hair and starting to ruffle it up a bit.

"Ah, okay, but you didn't answer my last question. And why does your hair look so long? Have you secretly grown it? Or did you create a potion that makes your hair grow! Oh boy, I want to test that! Imagine me with a long hair! Imagine ALL the styles! spiky, hanging, Elvis-like... ahh..." Alvin fantasized, giving Simon a little time to think of an answer.

"Uhh, yeah! That's it! I m-made up a potion which m-makes you hair grow! b-but to answer my voice question. It appears that the p-potion had a slight side effect.. yeah... that's it..." Simon pretty much stuttered. "I-I'm pretty sure it'll go over though..."

"Ahh, good. Just let me try the potion one day" Alvin said and turned away, taking a few steps and then suddenly bringing himself to a halt. "And oh, could you toss me that nail polish please?" Alvin added, turning back to Simon who was now desperately trying to hide the rest of his body from the glaring eyes of Alvin. He didn't want to give out any more clues about his "condition." Alvin already knew he had one but he didn't necessarily want to reveal the real information.

"Uh, sure" He responded, opening the small cupboard just over his head and tossing Alvin the tiny bottle filled with Brittany's pink nail polish. He knew he would catch it because after all, he was a football player despite of his small figure.

Alvin caught the bottle and rushed away, closing the door behind him. Wait... the door... Simon had most definitely locked it tight! How in the world was Alvin able to open the door anyway? "Ugh, I have to ask Dave to change the locks" Simon muttered, once again glimpsing in to the mirror, looking and this time a little admiring her, yes, HER body.

"If Simone was here to see me now... wait a second... Simone.." Simon started thinking "If I'm a girl now, and I just can't turn into a boy IF I somehow turn into that freak then... Oh my, Simone will be a girl too! And if he.. uhh, SHE starts flirting with my brothers because she most definitely can't flirt Jeanette anymore! GROSS!" Simon thought and as always, it made sense. If Simon was to turn into Simone again... that would cause a lot of problems, even more than on the island.

"Well, it's the best I WON'T turn in to him.. her.. uhh, I have to get used to that soon." Simon said, taking the last glance at him.. ARGH! HERself on the mirror and starting to make his way down from the sink. On the toilet seat and then on the floor, just like he had climbed up, now just doing it reverse.

It was time for breakfast, he could only hope he'd either get a good chance to tell the others or his explanation/lie would sink in their minds. Brittany wasn't hard to impress and neither was Theodore. Alvin was already convinced but then there was still the overprotective father-figure Dave and Eleanor. He knew he could trust Jeanette.

"Time to go then, moment of truth"

**Breakfast table:**

"I swear! He has invented a some sort of potion that will get you long hair! He also said that his sore throat was a side effect of the potion but it would go away soon" Alvin explained as the others, well, not Brittany but the rest were listening closely. Brittany was just too busy adding the nail polish to her nails, not even bothering to pay any attention to the rest of the group. She had to look good right? Nobody knows when the prince arrives in a shiny silver armor... or nowadays, good looks and a thick wallet. At least in Brittany's opinion.**  
**

"Alvin, that's just crazy. He never tries his inventions on himself" Dave said "I forbid him from doing so..."

"Yeah, but if he kinda well... forgot the rule and drank the potion or something..." Alvin tried, only to be glanced by Dave with his signature face on. The face that said: "_Don't lie to me"_ or in some cases "_AAAALLLVVIIIINNNNNN_" but that's not the point.

The point is that Dave wasn't buying it.

"Alvin, please don't lie to me. I've told you that a million times!" Dave said, not stopping to glare at Alvin with a stern look on his face. "The truth"

"Dave, please! That IS the truth! I wouldn't lie to you... umm, at least now. Wait, I can prove it to you. SIM... Simon?" Alvin started but had to stop when seeing Simon walking in the kitchen with his hood up, covering his head in it's shadow, a few strands of hair hanging outside the hood.

"Dave, Alvin's telling the truth. I did create that kind of a potion and drank it. I thought it was ready but apparently there's some side effects like my voice here and it seems that every time I cut my hair it grows longer than the last time and in a fraction of the time." Simon explained as he approached the table. Jeanette looked shocked, covering her mouth with her paws.

"It's okay Jean, it's okay" Simon relaxed her as he hopped on the chair and from there on the table, shook his head and pulled his hood down, revealing his face, all covered in long, yet quite smooth hair hanging form the top of his head.

"Simon... is it true..." Dave asked, turning his glare from Alvin to Simon, not looking angry anymore, just shocked.

"Yes Dave, it's very true. You can see it yourself, can't you?" Simon said, moving the strands off his face with his paw.

"But... it's... are you just kidding me here? is that a wig?" Dave said, obviously shocked, both because of Simon's hair AND the fact that Alvin had actually told the truth to him.

"Dave. It's not a wig, it's me, Simon, and yes, I drank the potion for real. And yes, you have forbidden me from doing so but I did. All clear now?" Simon explained with a rock solid look on his face. He wasn't kidding.

"I.. uh..."

"Haha, Simon, you sound a bit funny" Theodore said out of the blue, interrupting Dave. Simon glanced at his innocent little brother and walked to him with his right paw reached and placed it on his shoulder.

"It's just a side-effect. I'm sure I'll be able to fix it soon" Simon calmly said, turning back to Dave ho was still thinking how to react. "HEY! It's not that bad! Dave, please, it's like you've seen a ghost of your dead self, old and wrinkly. Seriously, there's NOTHING bad in this. I may talk a little high-pitched a while and my hair will get awfully long but otherwise it's just fine"

"But you look a little odd as well" Alvin added, getting Simon's attention instantly, turning him to him.

"What do you mean? it must be the hair... the hair makes my whole appearance seem different."

"No, I mean your face... you know, I never realized your eyelashes were such long ones... and your eyes... are they a bit brighter? what?" Alvin said, gazing upon Simon's face, examining it carefully like a microscope studying a drop of infected blood. Or like Alvin studying the new pretty girl in the class... A girl?...

"uhh.. I didn't realize that.. I guess that's some sort of a new side-effect" Simon said, secretly blushing under his fur. he wouldn't normally have blushed. Was it because of his new body? was it really starting to affect his mind as well. Just a word about the new features and he/she was almost flattered.  
"Maybe it affected the other hair on my body as well, you know, the eyelashes, fur... is there something different about my fur?"

"Now that you mentioned it, it looks kinda soft..." Brittany said, getting close to Simon and placing her paw on his cheek that was the only reachable place with fur. Simon knew Alvin was growling at him inside his mind but for Simon, he didn't feel any kind of attraction towards Brittany, not even the usual blush he normally got around ANY girl. Especially with Jeanette.

"It IS soft! wow, Simon, I'm jealous! you HAVE to give me some of that drink! I don't mind that kind of voice as a girl and the hair is no problem either, I want this kind of fur!" Brittany squealed excitedly, stroking Simon's cheek furiously, ruffling the fur on it completely but as she released, the fur settled down immediately, being like silk or water that sets quickly.

"Uhh.. thanks... I guess. But I can't give it to you just yet. I drank the whole portion and it took me over a week to make..." Simon said but was stopped by Brittany attacking him again, this time with both paws.

Simon was able to stop the attack and gently shove Brittany away as Dave finally opened his mouth for a long expected answer.

"Okay Simon, you say it's not a problem for you. Then it's not a problem for me either. You've always been the smart and the responsible one, I was just scared a little" Dave said tilting his head a little to the left, scratching the back of it.

"No worries Dave... Alvin, could you keep your girlfriend away? Please... And no, DON'T say she's not your girlfriend, I'm not in the mood for an argument." Simon was interrupted By Brittany closing up on him, her paws reached and her eyes glimmering.

"I uh... ugh, Fine. Britt, stop bothering Simon now!" Alvin screamed, dashing to Brittany and grabbing her shoulders, keeping her in place while she struggled. "but I want to touch it!"

"No way Britt, just calm down! Simon, carry on" Alvin said back to Simon, now wrapping his arms around Brittany to hold her in place and like a lightning, Brittany calmed down and just observed the scene, actually somehow enjoying herself right now.

"Okay, if we're all clear then, maybe we should have some breakfast, shall we?" Simon said spreading his arms in a questioning manner.

"Uhh, sure, i guess" Dave said, turning on his heels and heading to the fridge. Just then, Simon heard a small whining sound behind him.

"One more touch before breakfast?"

* * *

**Hahaha, Brittany's such a fur addict! So, how did you like? Will the made-up story cover his true identity? And if yes, How long will it be? I hope you'll get the answers in the next chapter and soon but... yeah, don't get your hopes up just yet.**

**REVIEW ON! (just a little add-on to my "famous" Read on, haha, gotta make a whole series of these!)**


	9. Challenge accepted!

**Do you guys still remember me? haha, it's the all mighty ChipmunksRule4ever! haha, maybe not the most popular author but somewhere in the middle class, hey, if you're reading this, I'm glad you decided to pay my story a visit once again. But for now, let's move on to my "trademark" and also a lovely little suggestion for you:  
**

**READ ON!  
**

**To be like you**

We ate breakfast in peace, no more questions asked, no more awkward situations. Even Brittany agreed not to try to touch me while I was still finishing my breakfast, a half of an apple and a few cereals without milk. The breakfast was not too filling, actually, it felt quite perfect for my recently changed body. I still wasn't ready to test my limits as a girl but at least so far all the notices have been to the better.**  
**

I still haven't got used to the girl-like feelings I'm having though. The urge to giggle, blushing, feeling flattered when complimented. Not the type of action I would have taken while I was still a boy. I know I'm still one on the inside, too bad it just has to be the cover that matters the most in the modern world of men.

I don't know why but I feel this certain kind of pity for Jeanette, she looks a little sad, maybe even a little mad, like she'd be mad at me for turning into a girl. It wasn't my fault anyway. Maybe I'm just paranoid, Jean has always been a compassionate person, trustworthy friend and most of all, MY best friend.

"Alvin, would you take care of the dishes please. Brittany, you can help as well." Dave said wiping his mouth with a pure white napkin, interrupting my moment of thinking.

"Dave! We're going to be late for school if we're going to do the dishes now!" Alvin snapped back at him, glaring him directly in his eyes and challenging him with his gaze that so far has not yet faced a winner other than Brittany.

"Oh, right, school, Monday, sorry" Dave nearly stuttered, looking to be surprised by Alvin's comment, turning his eyes to the chipmunks and the chipettes, gazing each individually and then rising up from his chair, folding his paper in half and taking a long last sip from his coffee, placing the mug back on the table.

"Okay then, you guys get your stuff and I'll get something proper to wear, I don't want to go out on public looking like this! I'd hear about it from the magazines for the rest of the week although... if I was one of you guys, I'd probably create some kind of a new fashion..."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, just hurry Dave, we have pizza in school today!" Alvin shot back. Usually he wasn't so eager to go to school but I guess this time the pizza did have some sort of an effect on him... or maybe he was just avoiding the dishes...

In a matter of minutes, Dave was indeed dressed up in a regular sweater and some jeans. This was exactly what Dave meant when "dressing up properly", he just didn't like all the fancy clothes and the fans respected his decision, the chipmunks had those anyways. The chipettes were all ready and so did the chipmunks except for me, I'm kinda nervous about this day. The family is easily fooled but the teens at school... not so simple anymore.

I was still willing to go. I didn't want to rise any more suspicion towards me. I knew I was going to get it but the girl thing would have been even worse than my "failed potion" excuse. I have to think Alvin for that of course. He was to one to make it up in the first place.

We made it out of the house, stepping on the cool porch and our gazes locking on Dave's old, a little rusty car. The car that has server him for ages, the car he is not willing to change unless it's completely obliterated. The fade red paint on it's sides is nothing but a memory of it's former shine and the hood, multiple times damaged and impacted by animals and the terrifying memory: A human as well.

Once an eager fan had jumped in the middle of the road to grab a cool pic of the chipmunks but unfortunately the brakes were not powerful enough to stop the car in time and so the fan literally flew on the hood with a great crash and another bump on the old hood. The fan fortunately hadn't been hurt, the opposite actually, he just hopped off the hood and walked away screaming how great the pic he got was, Dave didn't even have enough time to apologize his accident until the fan was already gone out of sight.

Well, that's enough about the car's history but the most magical and mysterious part is, it has never ever been fixed, not even once, the car just didn't break! That's why Dave called it his lucky car and had even named it after some great star of his childhood and knowing Dave, the idol wasn't too popular in an international scale, he has never been a show-off.

We hopped in the car, the chipettes taking the shotgun and me and my brothers hopping on the back seat despite of Alvin's obvious pouting.

"So, where would the ladies and gentlemen want me to take you?" Dave asked lifting his eyebrows and imitating an old-fashioned English butler. And as always, Alvin was on.

"To the school if you please" Alvin replied with a raised up chin and much dignity in his voice although he couldn't hold up the role for too long but burst out laughing after a few seconds, making the chipettes giggle as well.

"hah... ahem, As you wish sir" Dave said again, turning his eyes to the road and pressing the clutch, changing to gear and speeding away on yard, the old engine roaring in "pain" or power... probably pain though...

Even if the car was an old piece of scraps, it still had enough power to it to get the chipmunks to school every day. And so was today.

We arrived on the schoolyard about 10 minutes before the first lesson would start. Just enough time for us to get our last items from the lockers and get in the classroom. The morning routine was performed in silence, there was nothing to talk about, not even a single student said anything to me as I held my hood up high on my head so they couldn't see my changed appearance and if they did, they'd probably consider it a wig, a dare between me and my brothers.

But then again, there was another problem; my voice. I just have to hope no teacher will ask me a thing and if they do, I just have to pray something interrupts him/her.

So, I entered the classroom, ready to face any consequences thrown at me.

...

It's lunch time already. it's actually a miracle I've already made it this far without a single doubt about my true condition. Only once there was a close call on our maths lesson when the teacher asked me to give him the right answer but fortunately Jeanette had spotted the situation and, unlike she usually does, shouted the right answer without lifting up her paw first. The teacher just gave her an angry glare but that was about it. He couldn't risk making one of his best students angry for him or especially give them detention or anything like that.

Alvin and Theo both had huge stacks (for Chipmunks) of pizza slices on their plates in front of them, both of them devouring them like the world was about to come to an end and they had to have the final supper before that.

The girls and I (still not completely sure if I'm a girl or still a boy in a girl's body) only had a few slices we could share. The girls didn't seem to mind me taking some of their pizza, actually I think they were happy not needing to eat so much.

"So, how was the morning?" Alvin asked, stuffing yet another piece in his mouth and chewing on it like a lion on a bloody piece of meat.

"Pretty usual, The physics teacher was grumpy as always, I just wonder what would make him happy..." Brittany replied, flicking some hair out of her face and with the same move of her paw, bringing it to eye level and checking her nails once again.

"Aw nuts, I broke a nail while making that stupid liquid... what was it called again Elle?"

"I don't know... Or I can't remember.. strange, I can remember dozens of recipes but not a single name related to chemistry." Eleanor answered, dropping her piece of pizza on the tray.

"that's why there's me" Jeanette said, fixing her glasses and looking at her sisters who looked back and after a moment, they all burst out giggling.

"Yeah, that's right. Elle gets the food done, Jean takes the science part and I do the fashion, that's what I call teamwork!" Brittany announced, pulling her sisters to her sides and keeping them there like trophies she has just won.

"Well we have that kind of teamwork as well, don't we guys?" Alvin said standing up and gesturing us to come closer to him and as from an instinct, Theo and I pulled up and got to his sides, taking one of our poses.

"Sure Alvin" Theo replied

"No you don't! we girls can beat you any time, anywhere!" Brittany said, getting a strange look from Alvin.

"O-ho-ho-hooo, now you're talking! A challenge it is! Like the good old times!" Alvin cheered , getting closer to Brittany and forgetting us completely. Brittany appeared to do the same thing, both of them leaning forward in a offensive manner. This does NOT mean anything good, it never does. That's the position they take every time before they get into their biggest arguments which usually end up in a draw but they're still a whole lot to worry about and a reason for Dave's many, many headaches.

"we're on! aren't we girls?" Brittany took the challenge like always, taking a quick glance at her sisters but soon turning her glare back to alvin who looked back just as furiously.

"Good, then it's on! in front of the whole school and it's students, tomorrow!"

"Oh Alvey, you're SO going down, right girls!?"

"Uhh..."

"ALRIGHT! BRING IT ON!"

"Hahahaa, you are not even going to realize what hit you!"

"Ohh, I think we will, and the thing is the loser group of boys calling themselves "The chipmunks", world famous rockstars! haha, I'd say the worlds famous LLLosers!" brittany said, bringing her paw on her forehead, her thumb and index finger in the shape of an L.

"Haha, we'll see who's the loser after we wipe the floor with your round, furry cheeks!"

"We'll see who's wiping the floor and with what!"

"Oh and we'll see who..."

**RRRIIINNNGGGG!**

The bell, finally. the sign of the next class to begin. After the argument between those two, it feels like vacation. But still...

"Remember, tomorrow.." Brittany threatened alvin with her gaze and he immediately turned to me and Theo. "Okay guys, we'll make the performance of the century, tomorrow, right here in the school. It's SO on!"

"_Aw nuts_..."**  
**

* * *

**So... I have a facebook now =DD And I guess I could add a few fanficcers... (uhh... I guess I just made that word up... too bored to use the old: "fanfiction authors")  
**

**haha, anyways, I hope you won't hate me or anything for being such late! oh well, at least I hate myself for it, haha, anyway, let's stay positive, shall we? review please and let me hear what I deserve, blames! hahaha (that reminds me, I must be one lucky author to get in to the top 10 and still get NO flamers yet, wow.)**

**And sorry for a lack of quality and a little strange and rushed twist in the plot but I guess I can continue from this a little bit... yes, indeed. Some of you may think Alvin and Britt are getting way too much attention but it's very necessary for my plans and they include AxB scenes. haha, anyways, please leave a Review and... Read on!  
**

**CR4ever...  
**


	10. Please read!

**Hey guys, it's CR4ever talking!**

**As you've probably noticed, I haven't updated this or any story in a while and I know some of you hate me for it (or maybe not buy at least I feel awful)**

**Anyways, I'm here to announce that I'm giving this story away to some of you so if there's ANYBODY who would like to continue this story or just get the rights for the idea and write the whole thing again, please tell (PM/Review) me and we'll arrange it all in no time.**

**I don't think I'm quitting completely (at least not yet) but for now, I just want my stories updated and I know I can't do it myself so I'm counting on one of you guys! please, be so kind and take over this story, continue it from where I left it or write the whole thing from the start, I don't care!**

**Haha, and I'd also like to thank everyone who has been supporting me through my time of FF so far. I might come back to write and then again, maybe not. I'll try to read though and review to encourage new authors to write.**

**and as always, CR4ever, READING ON!**

**P.S. some of you may be thinking I'm a quiter but you know, if you'd be in my situation, haha, you'd see.  
**


	11. Transferred

Ooookay then, this story has now officially been transferred to other authorS**: ChipmunksView **and** Alvittany4ever**, who are both writing their own versions

But anyway, now that I got that off my heart, I wish you ALL go read their versions/continuations of the story and review them as well!

ChipmunksView already has one chapter published! **go, go, GO** read it now!

**P.S.** Any LoL players around here?**  
**

**CR4ever...**


End file.
